When I fell in love with my best friend
by greekgirl317
Summary: He was the only person she trusted, the only person she ever confided in. They are best friends, that is, until Thalia starts to feel something else. Something stronger than friendship. Does he have the same feelings about her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I know its short, but I just wanted to see who would read it.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at him. His beautiful face, his messy, sandy blonde hair, his mischievous smile that told teachers, _watch out for me, I'm trouble._ I didn't know how long I was staring at him until he shook my shoulders gently.

''You alright, Thals?'' he asked me with a worried look on his face.

''Yah, I'm fine Luke'' I said too quickly.'' Oh, umm, I umm…, I was just thinking about… stuff'' I said, again too quickly. I turned around and pretended to be looking for something in my backpack so he wouldn't see me blush. _He's just your friend! What are you doing? _I mentally slapped myself._ I'm right. And stop blushing Thalia. That's a girly thing to do. Be tougher. _

'' Hey Thals, why don't you get some sleep?''He shook me gently from behind. _He's touching me. He's touching me. _I screamed franticly in my mind, and my heart did a little relay race.

I turned around hoping that I wasn't blushing, and said ''that's a great idea''. I forced myself to smile, hoping he would buy it. He did.

'' G' night, Thals" he smiled and turned around to tend to the small campfire that we had made so monsters couldn't find us that easily.

When my head hit the pillow, I would usually fall asleep right away, but tonight I realized something, something that I didn't want to emit, even to myself: I was falling in love with my best friend.

* * *

**please review! I need to know what you guys think of my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sooo sorry. It's been more than a month since I updated this story. My mom didn't let me use my computer until I was done with my homework. Also I get tons of homework over the weekend, so I never get my weekend off. Also, I have a chorus recital tomorrow in the TUSD Coral festival. This chapter is a LOT longer than the first one. Enjoy!

* * *

Thanks to my first review from StalkerInTraining! And thanks to Holly Chase. I'll try to fix the grammar, but my auto correct keeps changing the punctuation. I have no idea why.

Thalia's POV

As soon as I fell asleep, I had a dream. It started with Luke and I running up a hill, knee deep in the grass. Between us was a small girl that I had never seen before. She was around seven years old, with cut up knees and scrapes on her dirty cheeks. She was struggling through the grass. Before I could call out to Luke, I heard an angry cry behind us, and I turned my head to see who was following. It was a thing-I could tell it wasn't human- with bat wings and an old lady's withered face. I gasped and Luke turned around. ''Oh shit, they found us! They found us! Grover, hurry up!''

''Wait!'' A voice screamed somewhere behind us. A boy, about my age, came trotting though the grass. _trotting? _Yes. He was a boy from the waist up, and had furry legs. Before I could ask _what _he was, I heard a shrill cry,

''Let me kill you now, Honey! You'll never make it to the border, let me kill you, let me rip you, you daughter of Zeus, you demigod scum, I will… The rest of her rant was drowned out by a louder roar that sounded like a whole army coming after us.

The small girl cried out and she disappeared in the grass. Luke ran and grabbed her. ''Annabeth, are you ok!'' he tried to yell over the monsters. I stopped and looked at the monsters coming towards us. I had to give them time; I had to fight the monsters. _Wait, what are you doing? This is just a dream!_ I screamed in my head. But part of me felt like this was not just going to be a dream forever. I felt my pocket and smiled as I felt a familiar mace can. I pushed the nozzle, and it turned into the familiar ten-foot spear. I tapped my bracelet and it transformed into Aegis.

''Thalia, what are you doing?'' I looked up to see the boy that Luke called Grover running towards me.

He was panting, but he ran through the grass like a mountain goat. _A goat. _I thought back to the Greek Myths. _That's what he was. He was a satyr, half man, half goat._ '' What are you doing, trying to get killed?'' he bleated.

''I'm trying to save my friends." I told him.

"I'm supposed to protect all of you! I'm not supposed to leave any of you behind, you could get killed if I don't bring you back safely!'' He bleated at me. His eyed were wide with fear and worry. ''Your all my friends! I'm not just going to leave you here to die!''

I looked up to Luke and the little girl, Annabeth, who was almost up the hill. I had a feeling that if they made it up that hill, they would be safe. _I have to give them time._

''Keep them safe, and get them to safety.''

The words left my lips as though I knew what was going on. I didn't feel scared at all, even though I had feeling that this was not just going to be dream, that it was going to come true someday.

''I'm not leaving you here!'' he crossed his arms stubbornly, but you could tell that he just putting on a show. You could tell he would cave in if I was harsh enough.

I stole another glance at Luke and Annabeth. They were struggling though the tall grass. The bat lady flew to a tree ten yards away from them. _She a fury! Electo!_ ''Save them! GO NOW!'' I screamed at Grover.

He jumped about a foot in the air. He stared at me in fear, and I don't blame him. My skin was tingling with electricity, and I was glaring at him. I took a deep breath. _Wow, Thalia, get ahold of yourself. Calm down._

''Grover, you have to save them. I'm going to stay here and-''

''I can't leave you!''

''YOU WILL!'' Before he could say another word, I clamped my hands down on his shoulders and shook him. I didn't mean to, but I shook him so hard that his head bobbed back and forth, but I was desperate for him to listen to me.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Luke and Annabeth. Luke was trying to get Annabeth to run, but it was pretty hard, considering that the grass was taller than her. I turned back to Grover. He was looking at me desperately. I clamped my hands on his wrists. ''Look, just keep them safe! Don't let them die!''

'' You'll die though!'' he protested.

'' Do I have another choice?!'' He was silent. ''Exactly, now go!''

This time he didn't protest. He ran as fast as he could to Luke and Annabeth. I saw him say something to Luke, but I forced myself to turn around. I readied my spear and raised Aegis. I heard Luke yell something to me, but it was lost under the sound of the monsters rushing towards me. I cleared my mind as the first monster came through the grass, followed by hundreds more.

Then I woke up, screaming.

* * *

See, a lot longer than the first chapter! I will try to update every few weeks, but I'm not promising anything! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, yes it's been over a month since I've posted. I promised myself that I would update every few weeks, and I haven't been able to do that. I got so much homework over the Thanksgiving break, you wouldn't believe. Also, I've been really sick over the last week and a half.

Another thing, I've gotten 245 views, but only 2 reviews. Please, please review. I really, really want to know what you think of the story!

* * *

Thalia's POV

I clamped my hand over my mouth. I bit down on my hand, and shut my eyes until there were tears coming out of them. I tasted blood, and I unclamped my teeth. _I'm so stupid! Am I asking to be killed?_ I thought.

I got up and stumbled around blindly until I tripped over a blanket. I came crashing to the ground before I could catch myself.

While I lay there, I felt the hot sun on my eyelids. _Wait a minute. _I thought. It had to past noon. _What's going on?_ My eyelids opened, and I pushed myself up franticly.

That's when I noticed that the blanket that I tripped over was really Luke's empty sleeping bag. I turned around to face the campfire. The wood was a pile of red ashes.

"Luke! Where are you? Luke!" I screamed.

There was no answer, not even a rustle of bushes.

"Luke! Where are you? Answer me!" I didn't care if I was found, I was worried about Luke.

There was still no answer.

I felt my eyes water and I collapsed onto the sleeping bag. I couldn't lose him; he was like a brother to me. His eyes, his sandy blonde hair, his smile, I couldn't lose all of that. He was the person that I trusted, the only person that I had ever confided in.

I got up shakily for the sleeping bag. I went over to my backpack leaning against the old, twisted tree where we had set up camp around and pulled out my mace can from the pocket. I tapped my bracelet, and it transformed into Aegis. I pushed the nozzle of the mace can and it turned into my lightning spear.

I called Luke's name again, but again I got no answer.

I turned towards the forest, took a deep breath, and ran in.

* * *

Whew, that was a hard chapter! I had so many different ideas on how to write this chapter, I didn't know which to write. Don't worry; I won't review so late anymore! I'll try to review every few weeks.

Please review, I would love to know what you think of this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, it has been over a month since I last updated. Happy late Thanksgiving, late Merry Christmas, and Happy Inauguration Day! I didn't have a lot of time for anything but homework. Seriously, my life revolves around homework. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Thanks to DogsAreAwsome, Holly Chase, and ILoveWillRiker for reviewing for the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

Anyway, hope you like the story!

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was glad that I had decided to turn back and get our backpacks. At first, I thought that I would find Luke right away. But of course, it didn't work out like that. So I decided that I needed to bring the supplies with me.

Turns out it was later then I first suspected. I had guessed that it was noon, but it was truly at least five o'clock.

The sun was already setting and there was a bitter wind stinging my face. I stopped in the shade of a bush and unzipped my pack. Inside were a few clean changes of clothes, a thermos of water, a few days' rations, a rain jacket, a regular jacket and, at the very bottom, my leather jacket. I took it out at put it on. I was warm again. Well, my face wasn't. It did nothing to keep my face warm. I shivered and ducked my head into the leather collar as a sharper wind stung my face.

I smelled something familiar in the air. It smelled like how it smells just before it rains. It was not a good sign. I needed to find Luke, and soon. I needed to find him before it rained.

I picked up our backpacks and went deeper into the forest. I didn't stop until I reached a clearing.

"Luke?" I called, "Luke, are you there?"

There was still no answer. I was starting to get very worried. It was about to rain, he had missing for hours but now, and it was getting darker by the minute.

"Luke?" I called into the empty clearing.

As I bent down to get our backpacks, I remembered something. I unzipped Luke's backpack and looked inside. His dagger wasn't in there. That meant he was armed.

Suddenly, the bushes to my right moved. I zipped his backpack closed, slung it onto my shoulder with mine, and readied my spear in one movement.

"Luke?" I called hopefully.

I heard a low, unhuman growl coming from the bushes. I backed away and went to touch aegis on my left wrist when I heard the bush behind me move too.

I spun around and saw Luke. I had thought that when I finally found him, I would yell at him for not waking me, then going off by himself. Instead, I just felt relieved that he was ok.

I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he beat me to it.

"Thalia, you won't believe what I- Hellhound!" Luke said to me.

I cursed under my breath and spun around. I had got distracted when Luke appeared that I had forgotten the thing in the bush behind me. That's when I realized that I had never activated Aegis.

I activated it just in time. A huge black dog a little bigger than an army tank came out from the bushes. How the bushes hid it all, I have no idea, but I didn't have time to think of that right now. Luke ran up beside me. He had his dagger in his hand. He looked sideways at me.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you won't believe what I found, I"- he started, but I cut him off.

"Later, we'll talk about it later!" I shouted.

The hellhound came running towards us. Its beady black eyes glared at me. As it came closer, I pointed my spear at it and yelled. Electricity shot out of the tip and hit the hellhound in the side. It yelped and retreated into the shadows. As I watched it retreat, Luke yelled out from behind me.

"Look behind you!"

I spun around and saw an even bigger hellhound. I charged towards it with my spear and yelled again. Electricity zapped the hellhound left paw and it yelped, but it still kept running towards me. I lifted my spear higher and zapped it again. It didn't even yelp this time. I raised Aegis as it charged towards me.

When it was only a few yards away, it leapt into the air and Luke ran towards it. In one slash, the hellhound was reduced to dust.

"Thalia, look behind you!" Luke yelled again.

Before I had time to turn around, I was knocked to the ground. I felt claws slash my shoulder, and my shoulder exploded with pain. My vision was blurring. The weight on my back disappeared, but when I tried to stand up, I saw stars, and fell back down.

I put a shaking hand on my shoulder to try to stop the bleeding. The blood had soaked through my leather jacket. I ripped it off, annoyed. I gasped in pain as the cold air hit the wound. It felt as if someone had set my shoulder on fire. I didn't to look at it, scared with what I'd see. I could feel something oozing down my back- my own blood.

That's when I heard Luke's voice. "Thalia?" his voice was full of concern.

"Luke, I'm over here!" I called.

I propped myself on one knee, or at least tried to. As soon as I did, a pain shot through my body, and I collapsed in agony. My head spun, and it felt like I was about to throw up. Then, I heard feet running towards me.

"Thalia, oh my gods, what happened?" Luke said as he knelt down next to me.

I couldn't see straight, and when I tried to turn my head to look up at him, my shoulder exploded with pain. I shut my eyes tight as the pain subsided.

"Thalia, I need to stop the bleeding." I heard Luke say.

I opened my eyes. My vision was back. I nodded my head, very slowly. I closed my eyes again, feeling like my skull was going to crack in two. I felt Luke gently move my arm. He slid a jacket under my bleeding shoulder and gently tied it together so that it stopped some of the bleeding.

"Did that hurt?" Luke asked.

"No" I said, even though it was starting to hurt.

I slowly sat up. Luke stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it with my good hand and stood up. I staggered and Luke steadied me by grabbing my good shoulder. He picked up our backpacks, which I had dropped a few feet away.

"Are you ok? You sure you can walk?" Luke asked me.

I'm sure." I told him. To prove it, I took a few shaky steps, but Luke hand was still on my shoulder.

"Lean on me" Luke told me.

I leaned on him, and he put his arm around my waist to support me better.

I remembered last night, when he had touched me, I had blushed and acted like I little girl. Looking back now, I felt like throwing up at how I acted. I thought that I would never do those things. I felt stupid now. I snorted at the memory.

"What?" Luke asked, turning to look at me.

"Oh, nothing," I told him. To change the subject, I asked him, "Oh, by the way, what did you want to talk about?"

"I found this abandoned warehouse full of stuff that we can use." He said. "It has food too, so after we get to camp we can go there. I don't think the tent will hold against the storm that's coming."

"Yeah, but why were you gone so long?" I asked him.

"I had to make sure that there were no people there." Luke answered.

We limped into our camp and I sat down outside the tent.

My ripped, bloody jacket was still in my hand. I threw it down angrily. That leather jacket was my last one. My first one had been burnt by a drakon, which I mistook for a dragon when I first meant one, but they are NOT the same. The other one had been left behind in a cave that we had stayed in for four nights before we figured out that the cave belonged to a bunch of psychotic homeless guys. Now this one was ruined.

Fuming about my jacket made me forget about my ripped shoulder, momentarily. My shoulder burned like it was on fire when I moved it slightly. I hissed in pain.

Luke came out of the tent with a canteen of nectar. Nectar is a drink of the gods. It heals almost everything, but if you take too much, you can burn up, _literally._

Luke knelt by me and trickled a small amount of nectar on my shoulder. It stopped bleeding and most of the blood disappeared. My shirt was still covered in blood.

"We should get you to a hospital; you've lost a lot of blood." Luke told my worriedly.

"Luke, if we went to a hospital now, they would what to know why two minors are on their own, and why one of them has a shoulder that is ripped open." I told him, mentally rolling my eyes.

"You have a point, but you did lose a lot of blood." Luke told me.

"So? I'll be fine." I told him.

"Okay, but sleep for a little bit. It'll make you feel better," Luke told me. "At least do that."

I opened my mouth to protest, to tell him that I wasn't tired, but I did feel dizzy. So I closed my mouth and nodded to him.

"Okay." I said reluctantly.

I crawled into the tent and laid down on my sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

It's only been two weeks and I'm updating! Wow, what a surprise! I've had more time to type because I've been sick a lot. Oh, and last time I updated, I forgot to say Happy New Years, so, happy late new years.

Oh, and thanks to Hunter of Artemis 140, and thanks to ILoveWillRiker for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it! Please review!

Thalia's POV

I woke up to the sound of thunder and rain.

I sat up quickly, and I realized that the pain in my shoulder was gone, but it had moved to my head. My head felt like it was going to split it two. I clamped my hand on my forehead and rubbed it, trying to stop the pain so I could think clearly.

I heard a small cry escape my lips. Wow I've turned into quite the crybaby lately. I used to be tough and never cried, except when Jason …

_No, don't think about him, Thalia. No, no, no… _I told myself. I still felt bad about not telling Luke that I had a brother. It was too hard to explain how he went missing. Heck, I didn't even know how to explain it. I didn't want to think about it, so I put in the back of my mind.

My headache was gone. I got up on my knees and crawled outside. The wind was blowing the rain into my face. I stood up quickly and brushed the mud off of my jeans.

"Luke! Where are you?" I called.

Luke climbed out of the tent. He had our backpacks.

"Thalia, we need to get out of here! The tents aren't going to hold that much longer!" Luke yelled though the wind. As he said it, the tent we had just been sleeping in blew over.

I looked over at the tent and caught his eye. He shook his head.

"We have to leave it, unless you want to get soaked!" He yelled towards me, but I could barely hear it. " The warehouse I told you about is close, we can make it."

I nodded my head because he probably wouldn't hear me over the howling of the wind. He tossed me my backpack and I got my rain jacket out, but it probably wouldn't help me now- I was already soaked to the bone- but I put it on anyway. I ran to catch up with Luke, who had already walked a few yards away.

"So lead the way," I told him over the howling of the wind.

"That way," he pointed into a deeper part of the forest.

We walked into the forest. I looked around to see if there were any monsters in there, but I couldn't know for sure.

We had found out a few weeks earlier that hellhounds can turn into shadows. I guess that's an underworld trait.

Ever since I ran away- no, even before I ran away- underworld monsters have been trying to kill me every chance they get. See, I wasn't supposed to be born. About fifty, sixty years ago, the three powerful brothers, Poseidon, Hades, and my father, Zeus, made an oath to never have any more children because of prophecy saying that one of us might destroy Olympus. So, as I said, I wasn't supposed to be born. When Hades found out about me, he was enraged. He sent his monsters after me, and ever since, I've been a monster magnet. What a nice family I have, huh?

Anyway, Luke seemed to be reading my thoughts.

"I hope there're no monsters here," he said, "if we're lucky."

"We usually aren't," I told him.

He looked at me. "That's why we said if we're lucky, we can hope. Anyway, let's go faster, we're getting soaked." He gestured at our hair, which was matted to our heads.

He jogged ahead of me, and I followed behind him.

_I'm usually the one who leads. _I thought to myself. I realized how hypocritical I sounded. That's what I do to Luke all the time; go somewhere and expect him to follow without telling him where I was going. Now Luke was doing the same thing.

I realized I was falling behind Luke. I ran to catch up with him and came up next to him.

The woods were a lot thicker now. The trees almost stopped the rain. All that I felt now were a few drizzles of rain on my forehead.

"So where exactly is this warehouse?" I asked him.

"It's in the city." He told me without looking at me.

"What? We can't go into the city!" I said, panicked, "What if a cop sees us? He'll want to why two twelve and fourteen year old kids are by themselves!"

"That's why we're going to go in the warehouse when nobody's around" He told me.

"Yeah, but-"

"Thalia, its fine, we won't be caught." He told me. By the tone of his voice I could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"You don't know that for sure!" I told him.

"Thalia, can you just trust me for once, okay!" He yelled, turning towards me angrily.

I looked up, startled. I rarely saw Luke lose his temper, usually it was me who lost my temper, but when Luke lost his temper, it was scary.

"I'm sorry," Luke told me, his voice softer, "It's just… I don't want to argue."

"I'm sorry, you're right, I should trust you more." I told him without looking up.

"That's not what I was trying to say, Thalia," He mumbled to me, "I'm sorry, really, I am."

I didn't say anything. I could feel his gaze on me but I didn't meet it. We spent the whole trip through the woods in silence.

What he had said had really got to me. I saw the truth in the words he had just said. I really didn't trust him completely. I hadn't even told him that I had a little brother, or that my mom had given him up to my immortal stepmother to please her. But, he hadn't told me everything, either. I knew it had something to do with his mom, because whenever I brought up the subject, he would always clam up, like I did when he would bring up my family.

Finally, I was the one who broke the silence.

"So, is it close to a lot of houses or what?" I asked him.

My question startled him so much, he jumped. "What?" he asked.

"I said, is it close to a lot of houses, or what?" I repeated.

"Some, but there isn't a lot of traffic nearby, so we'll notice if a cop is coming," He said, sounding relieved that I was talking to him again.

We walked for a few more minutes and I noticed that the forest was getting thinner. Once we reached a clearing, I could clearly see that the rain had slowed down, so that I could see into the city now.

There was an old red brick building at the corner. It had peeling letters on the side, and as we got closer, I could make them out. They said: RICHMOND IRON WORKS.

"Come on Thalia." Luke gestured me towards the warehouse.

I followed him inside. It was cold and wet, mostly because there was a hole in the ceiling in the corner. The only source of light came from that hole, and the door I left open. Luke reached up and tugged on a chain coming somewhere from the ceiling. I heard a click and the room flooded with pale light. Then I heard a pop and the lights went out again.

"Well that sucked." I said.

"Yeah, it did," Luke told me glumly, somewhere off to my left. "There's some dry wood in the corner, maybe we can use that."

"Do you have matches?" I asked.

"No, but there's some here." He told me.

"This place has everything." I said, amazed.

"Well, mostly everything," Luke told me, "I mean, it doesn't have a shower or anything, but I guess we can't have everything."

"Yeah we need a shower, but let's get the wood first." I told him.

I felt him get up and I followed him. He went to the corner and picked up a log of wood. He handed it to me, and I prayed that no bugs would crawl out of it.

Once we had piled the wood in a reasonably dry spot, Luke walked over to a corner and picked up something off the shelves. I watched as he dropped the matches on the wood.

"Is your sleeping bag wet?" Luke asked me.

I pulled my backpack into the fire light. I unzipped it, and I saw that all my clothes, my jacket, and my food was all ruined. I groaned.

"I take that as a yes?" Luke said, and his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, and everything else," I held up my sandwich.

"We can share my sleeping bag. Here, have half of my sandwich," Luke told me, holding up his sandwich.

I took the sandwich hungrily. After we had eaten, I laid out my wet sleeping bag and wet clothes by the fire while Luke rolled out his sleeping bag. I crawled in next to him.

"Goodnight, Thalia." Luke whispered.

"Goodnight" I whispered back.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm back, and again it's been a month since I updated. My teachers have started reviewing for AIMS. Yes, already. My teachers want us to be "ready" for the testing, and it's in April! Anyway, this chapter is the longest one I've written so far. I hope you guy like it!

Oh, and thanks to my reviewers: ILoveWillRiker, PugLover830, and candyland7! I really appreciate it, you guys! To ILoveWillRiker, I'm glad that you love the story, your review made me smile. And to answer candyland7's question, it will be this chapter that they meet Annabeth.

Some of the quotes are from The Last Olympian and The Demigod Diaries. I used them only because they are great quotes and I could word it any better. They belong to Rick Riordan, not me.

Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please review!

* * *

Thalia POV

I woke up with another headache. I've been getting these a lot lately.

As I rubbed my forehead to try to get rid of the headache, I accidently elbowed Luke in the face. He sat up quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you" I told him, my eyes shut tight in pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "It'll go away soon." I told him.

As I rubbed my head, Luke got out of the sleeping bag to make breakfast. _He's cute even when he wakes up._ I thought. Wait, what? I shook my head vigorously to get rid of that thought. It didn't help my headache though.

Once my headache had gone away, I got up to go next to Luke, where he had made a fire.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back, "do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, wait, there's food here?" I said incredulous.

"Yeah, if you consider chips food" he told me, holding up a crushed bag of potato chips.

"Sounds good to me," I nodded at him.

Luke opened the bag and poured the contents into a dented bowl he had been carrying in his backpack. You couldn't really call what fell out chips. More like chip powder. But I wasn't going to argue. I took a handful of the powder and poured it into my mouth. My eyes watered at the amount of salt.

"Very, very salty," Luke spluttered. His own eyes were watering up.

"Yeah," I coughed out.

After we had finished the chip powder, we decided to look around.

Luke was right, there were a lot of supplies for us to use. Where we were going to put it all, I had no idea. After what I guessed was a half an hour, we had found matches, a new tent, a first aid kit, new backpacks, blankets, and more crushed stale chips. All of this was covered in a layer of dust.

"Well, these are not going to fit into our backpacks," Luke said, after we had spread out all the supplies around us.

"You think?" I said sarcastically, rubbing my sore, dirty hands on my equally as dirty jeans, "Maybe we should clean up, then we can figure all this out," I said, gesturing at the supplies.

"Great idea," He agreed.

I stood up and went over to where I had laid out my clothes to dry. Luckily, they had dried. I stuffed them into a new backpack. I turned around and saw Luke looking through the supplies on the far wall again.

"Luke, we already have all the supplies we need, so why are you-"I started, and then stopped when I saw what Luke was holding in his hands. In one hand he was holding a stack of towels and in the other he was holding what looked like bottles of shampoo.

"Well, let's clean up," He said simply, "there's a bathroom with a shower at the pool we can go to."

I noticed my mouth was open. I closed it quickly. "Where did you get shampoo?" I asked, looking at the bottles in his hand.

"Over in the corner we didn't look in yet" He answered, inclining his head to the corner he had found the shampoo in. "Well, let's go"

He grabbed his backpack, threw it over his shoulder, and walked out the door. I quickly grabbed my backpack and followed him.

When I caught up to him, I asked, "Wait, where is the shower?" Without words, he pointed across the street. I saw a brick building right next to the pool. "When did you have time to check that out?" I asked.

"Remember you said I was gone I long time?" He said. I nodded. "Well, I looked around, you know, to see what was around us, and I found that."

"Oh," I nodded in understanding.

Once we reached the building, we found out that the gate was locked. I looked at Luke expectantly.

"What?" He asked me.

"Can you…" I started, gesturing at the lock.

He frowned, but after a few seconds his shoulders slumped and he nodded.

Luke had a kind of power, being half god and all. Like I had had the power to control and call lightning, Luke had some powers to be able to unlock locks, doors, and the occasional trapdoor. I knew he didn't like to use his power, because it was a power he got from being a son of Hermes. He resented his father, because he had left and never visited him or his mother. I felt the same way. My father had left me with my unstable mother and a baby brother. He only visited once, and he didn't even talk to me, let alone look at me.

Luke's power came in handy, even though he didn't want to use it.

I look over at Luke. He brushed his hand over the lock and it clicked open. He took it off and opened the gate.

"Are you coming?" he asked. He handed me a towel and a bottle of shampoo.

"Yeah" I told him, following him inside the gate.

Once we got to the showers, I looked at the shower. I hoped that it actually had running water. I stepped in, expecting either no water or ice cold water. Instead, it was warm water. Wow we've been having a lot of good luck lately; first we find the warehouse, then we find the shampoo, then I take an actual warm shower.

_Don't get too used to it, Thalia._ I thought. Knowing our luck, we would have to run into a hoard of monsters sooner or later. This was too good to be true.

After twenty minutes, I reluctantly got out of the shower. Once I had gotten dressed, I met Luke outside.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "do you have any idea where we're going after this?"

"No clue, but we can probably stay in the warehouse for a couple more days before the monsters find us again." He answered.

"Yeah, but we better be ready, in case the monsters find us sooner." I told him.

"Yeah, you're right, but let's find something to eat first." He said after a while.

We went back in the warehouse. I started to go through the supplies lying on the ground while Luke went over to the nearest store to get something to eat. Apparently he had found some money by the pool showers.

Once he got back, we decided that we would keep the tent, the matches, the first aid kit, and the new backpacks. The blankets would just weigh us down, and we already had sleeping bags.

Once we had packed everything away, we sat on the ground to eat the sandwich that Luke had got.

Halfway into my sandwich, I heard a faint metal _ping _from outside. I whipped my head around to look at Luke. Judging by the look on his face, he had heard it too. We weren't alone.

"Something's close by," Luke said. "And I have a feeling that it's not a regular mortal."

"What do think it is?" I asked, slowly rising to my feet.

Luke pulled out his dagger, and I tapped my bracelet. It expanded into Aegis. I grabbed my mace can and that expanded into my bronze spear. We crept outside. Luke pointed wordlessly to a pile of metal at the end of the alleyway.

I frowned. I whispered, "Are you sure?"

Luke nodded. "Something's down there. I can sense it."

Suddenly, there was a loud _clang_. We slowly walked towards the metal. We stopped when we were right over it. Luke motioned for me to hold back. Then he mouthed, _one, two, three!_

When he lifted the metal, a little girl in flannel pajamas flew at him with a hammer. Before he got hit in the head, Luke grabbed her wrist and the hammer fell to the cement.

"No more monsters!" she screamed, kicking Luke in the leg. "Go away!"

"It's ok!" Luke said, struggling to hold onto her. "Thalia put your shield away! You're scaring her!"

I unfroze. I had forgotten that I still had my shield and spear out. I quickly put them away.

"Hey, little girl," I said gently, "It all right, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."

"Monsters!" she screamed.

"No," Luke said gently, "but we know all about monsters. We fight them too."

"You're like me?" she asked, still suspicious.

"Yeah." Luke said. "We're... well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"

The girl's expression turned angry. She couldn't be more than seven. She had tangled blond hair and stormy, intelligent, gray eyes. She was definitely a demigod. I had a feeling that she was going to be very powerful.

"My family hates me. They don't want me. I ran away." she said.

My heart felt like it had shattered. I heard pain in her voice that was too familiar. I looked at Luke, and we silently made a decision. We would take care of this girl.

I knelt in front of the girl, and put my hand on her shoulder. "What's your name, kiddo?" I asked.

"Annabeth."

I smiled. So did Luke. That name seemed to fit her.

"Nice name," Luke said, "Annabeth. You're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."

"You would?" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Yeah," He said, before pulling his dagger from his belt. "How'd you like a real monster- slaying weapon? This is Celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer."

Annabeth took the knife gingerly. She studied it, her mouth gaping slightly.

"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters." Luke told her. "They don't have the power of a sword, but they are easy to conceal and can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have feeling your pretty clever."

"I am!" Annabeth smiled. I laughed and messed her hair.

"We'd better get going, Annabeth," I told her. "I have some clothes and food for you."

"You're…you're not going to take me back to my family?" Annabeth said. "Promise?"

Luke knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're part of _our_ family now. And I promise that I won't let anything hurt you. I'm _not _going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"

"Deal!" she said happily.

"Now come on, let's get you cleaned up." I said, leading her inside the warehouse.

* * *

I will probably be updating around the 15 th, because that's the end of the school quarter. I also will, for sure, be updating around the 25 th, because of Spring Break.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

As I promised, I'm updating. This chapter is shorter than the last one, and it's kind of boring, but the next chapter will be better, I promise.

Thanks to my reviewers: ILoveWillRiker and Awesomejoyce! Thanks guys!

Please review. I would like to hear what you think of my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Thalia's POV

Once we got Annabeth in the warehouse, I quickly looked over her to see how bad she was.

She had scratches covering her chin and her hands. Her clothes were thin and faded, covered in a layer of dried mud. There were twigs and mud in her blond hair, which was falling out of a high ponytail. Her forehead was caked in mud and there was a deep cut on her left arm. Worst of all, her ribs were showing through her shirt. How she survived without food, I don't know.

She started looking at my half eaten sandwich abandoned on my sleeping bag. I picked it up and handed it to her. "Here, have this, you need it." I told her.

She took it like it was gold. She ate it quickly and smiled up at me. "Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome, if you want more, there over there." I said, pointing to the pile of sandwiches on Luke's sleeping bag.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at the sandwiches in awe.

"Of course, there's more where that came from," I answered. I handed her another sandwich. "Oh, and you can clean up later, if you want."

"Really?" Annabeth said, after she had swallowed a bite of the sandwich.

"Yup, we found a few bottles of shampoo when we looked through these supplies," I told her, as I held up a bottle of shampoo for her to see.

Her jaw dropped. "Thank you, Thalia!" She smiled at me, which made it all worthwhile.

"You sure are hungry, aren't you?" Luke asked as he sat down next to me. Annabeth was on her third sandwich.

She nodded, because her mouth was too full to say anything.

He turned towards me. "I'm going to pack the rest of the sandwiches after she's done and we can go get her cleaned up, Ok?"

"Ok," I agreed.

As I waited for Annabeth to finish eating, Luke got up to get his backpack from outside. I followed him.

"She's cute, huh?" I asked him, smiling.

He smiled. "Yeah, she is." Then he smirked. "I never, ever thought that I would hear you say the word cute."

"Oh, shut up." I told him, but I couldn't help but smile. It was true, but I did seem to be more emotional lately. I hated it.

"Hey, it's true!" Luke said defensively. I couldn't really argue with that.

He smirked again, guessing what I was thinking. I glared at him.

"Oh, shut up." I repeated. "Come on, let's go clean up Annabeth. There's a cut on her arm that looks nasty." I told him.

He followed me inside.

When we walked in, Annabeth looked up at Luke and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I ate your sandwiches."

"Nah, it's good. You needed them, but don't eat too much at one time; you'll get a bad stomach ache." Luke told her.

"Now let's get you cleaned up, kiddo," I said playfully, ruffling her hair. She laughed and smiled up at me.

"Come on now, this way," Luke said from outside the door. I led Annabeth out the door.

Once we reached the pool showers, Luke pushed the gate open. He looked behind him.

"You guys coming?" He asked, leaning against the fence.

"Yeah, just wait a minute," I grumbled after Annabeth had run through the gate in her excitement.

I noticed that he was looking around, like he was watching for something. Oh, of course, monsters. How could I forget? He remembered that it wasn't always going to be this easy, that we weren't always going to catch a break like we did now. I couldn't forget that, no matter how tempting it got. I had to remember that we were demigods on the run, and that monsters would try to kill us with every chance they got.

They came close to killing me just a day and a half ago. I had tried to keep my mind off my shoulder, but it still hurt every now and then, especially when I moved it too quickly.

"Might as well enjoy this moment of peace while it lasts," I told Luke, as we followed Annabeth to the bathroom.

"Yeah, but still we should keep a lookout," He argued.

"I know," I said simply as I walked into the bathroom to help Annabeth.

Once I had helped Annabeth scrub her hair, (which took a lot longer than mine because it was so much longer), and clean her cut on her arm, she was done.

We walked outside to meet Luke. He looked at me anxiously. "What took you guys so long?"

"Her hair," I said simply.

We walked back to warehouse. It was getting late, and the temperature was starting to drop.

When Annabeth was out of earshot, I turned to Luke and whispered, "Do you think we should stay here for one more night or move?"

Luke thought for a moment. "I don't know… I think we should stay here for one more night and get out of here first thing in the morning. The monsters seem a lot more active at night, plus they can hide easier during the night than they can in the day."

"Yeah," I agreed, "We should definitely leave in the morning, and it's much safer than at night. And the sooner we leave, the better, 'cause I have a feeling something's going to attack us soon if we don't leave."

Luke nodded in agreement. He took the sandwiches and the other spare supplies on the ground and stuffed them in his backpack. He took his and mine and dropped them near our sleeping bags and our tent. I sat next to Annabeth.

"Thank you, for everything," Annabeth said after a while.

"Oh, no problem, we're a family now," I assured her.

"I knew mom would lead me to you," Annabeth smiled.

"What?" I asked, startled by what she said.

"I prayed to my mom. I asked her for help, and she led me to you," She told me.

That must've meant that her mother was a goddess. I guess goddesses cared more for their children because Luke and I never had a prayer to our fathers answered. I guess gods thought that we could figure out our problems by ourselves without their help. I was happy for Annabeth, that she had a parent that cared about her. Luke and I didn't have that luck. But I also wondered who her godly parent was.

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh huh. She led me where to go, ever since I ran away." she answered.

"Um, Thalia?" Luke asked, his voice strange.

I looked at him. He had a sword in his hands. A _celestial bronze_ sword. "Where… where did you get that?" I asked warily.

"I was just looking through the supplies again, in case we missed anything important… and I found this," he answered, with a confused expression on his face. "Thalia, can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked, looking at Annabeth, who was still staring at the sword in his hand.

"Sure," I told him, and followed him out of earshot of Annabeth. "Luke what are we going to do?" I whispered, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"We can't leave now, the monsters will find us," he told me, and I could hear that he was trying to hide his fear too.

"Yeah, but don't you think that a _celestial bronze _sword showing up in a bunch of _mortal_ stuff is a little suspicious?" I told him, my voice rose with every word. Annabeth turned around and looked at us.

He gave me a warning look. "Keep your voice down. Oh and… that's not all." He pulled out a bottle of nectar from his backpack.

My eyes went wide. "What?" my voice rose again. Annabeth looked at me again.

Luke grabbed my shoulders. "Maybe it's nothing to worry about. Maybe… the gods have finally answered our prayers." Luke suggested, but it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than he was reassuring me.

I almost rolled my eyes. "Luke, what makes you think that the gods have decided to answer our prayer? They never have before, so what makes you think that they're going to change their ways?" I asked.

"I know, but I mean… maybe they did." He said, but I could hear disbelief in his voice. "How about we sleep for a little while, and then find another place to go."

I didn't like it, but I agreed that we needed sleep. I went over to where Annabeth was sitting on my sleeping bag.

"Is something wrong?" she asked timidly.

"No," I lied, "but we're going to leave in the morning,"

She nodded in understanding. "But, what about the sword?" she asked.

I felt bad lying to her, but I had to. "Oh, it's fine. Now let's get some sleep." I told her.

"Um, Thalia?" she asked as I got ready to get into my sleeping bag. "Where do I sleep?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can sleep with me," I told her.

She crawled in my sleeping bag next to me. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"No problem," I whispered as I settled down next to her. She was already asleep. Poor kid, she had probably been through a lot.

As soon as I fell asleep, I dreamt that I was in a god's throne room. At least, that where I thought I was. Everything was big, the size of a god in his full form. There were twelve thrones in total, and the middle one was occupied. In it sat a man in a pin stripped suit, with black hair just like mine and, as I looked into his face, I saw that he had electric blue eyes just like mine.

"Prepare yourself, Thalia," He said, "Your first instinct was correct, prepare yourself."

I sat bolt upright in my sleeping bag. Annabeth was still asleep next to me. Through the hole in the roof, I could see that it was early morning.

I didn't know what my dream was about, but I knew who it was. It was my father, Zeus. I was confused by what he said. _Prepare yourself, Thalia. Your first instinct was correct, prepare yourself. _Prepare myself, for what? And my first instinct was correct? What did that mean?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a low, unhuman growl that I had heard almost three nights ago, right outside the door.

* * *

A cliffhanger! Opps! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really really sorry. I left you on a cliffhanger, and I didn't update for more than two weeks! I was going to update this chapter with chapter seven during spring break, but my computer crashed, and when I got it working again, I reread the chapter, and it was so short and boring that I spent three days trying to edit it. I gave up and started again, and finally I finished it.

Thanks to my reviewers: , ILoveWillRiker, and Seriya Silvermist. I really appreciate your reviews, guys!

By the way, this is the longest chapter yet, even without the super long author notes!

Please review. I would like to hear what you think of my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Thalia's POV

I jumped up and felt around on the ground franticly for my mace can. Once I found it, I tapped Aegis, and turned sharply as Luke ran up to me, his sword already in his hands. Annabeth ran up behind me, with the dagger that Luke gave her already in her hand.

"Let's get out of here!" Luke yelled.

"How?" I asked. "We're surrounded!"

Before he could answer, a hellhound the size of an army tank leapt _right through_ the wall. It was followed by five more half its size.

I yelled, and a lightning bolt disintegrated three of them. Luke slashed his sword at two, but they retreated outside.

"Go!" Luke yelled, at the same time that I yelled, "Run!"

I pushed Annabeth in between us and ran, following closely behind Luke. We ran through the hole in the wall and were immediately met by more monsters. I called down a lightning bolt and the electricity that hit one of hellhounds spread to the others, and they blew up into yellow vapor.

A few feet in front of me, Luke had taken on a hoard of dracaena. He didn't notice that a hellhound was running up behind him.

"Luke!" I screamed.

He reacted too late. Before he could fully defend himself, the hellhound raked his side and Luke dropped to the ground in pain. '_Oh no_,'I thought franticly. Before the hellhound could attack again, Annabeth came behind the hellhound and sliced its back.

I didn't realize that I wasn't paying attention until something hit my back so hard that I stumbled forward a few feet to regain my balance. My spear got tangled in a net and was yanked out of my hands.

I spun around and raised Aegis as a dracaena charged me. The sight of the shield made her scream in terror and drop her net. My spear clattered to the ground a few feet in front of me. She stumbled backwards into the other dracaena and knocked about a dozen down, who then tripped over their own nets and got tangled.

I bent down and picked up my spear quickly. I summoned electricity and swung the spear at the nearest pile of dracaena. The electricity spread to the other nearby monsters, and they exploded, showering me in dust. The monsters further away that didn't disintegrate came at me.

I raised Aegis and started to charge them, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard Annabeth cry out, "Thalia, help!"

I spun around and what I saw made my breath catch in my throat. Luke was lying in a pool of his own blood, and Annabeth was kneeling next to him, holding his head up.

_Oh, no._

I made a spilt second decision. I turned back towards the monsters as a hellhound leapt towards me. I slammed it away with my spear.

I closed my eyes, imagining electricity coursing through my skin. I put all my worry for Luke into energy, and I felt tingling all over my body, like pins and needles being pressed into my skin.

When I opened my eyes, I brought down my spear at my feet with all my energy. Electricity surged outward, hitting every one of the monsters.

I had never done that before. But I wasn't worried about that.

I spun around, and ran towards Luke and Annabeth.

"What happened?" I asked once I reached them, even though I already knew the answer.

"h-hellhound," Annabeth asked answered in a shaky voice.

I knelt next to Luke. His eyes were half closed and his face was pale.

"Try to stay awake, ok Luke?" I asked him. He weakly nodded his head.

I forced myself to look down at Luke. His shirt was shredded on his left side, and beneath it, so was he. I couldn't tell exactly how deep the cut was, but by the loss of blood, it was very deep.

I took off my backpack and opened it. I grabbed one of my shirts and handed it to Annabeth. "Put that on Luke's wound and put pressure on it," I told her, and she nodded, showing me that she understood.

I then grabbed his backpack, which was lying next to him. I opened it, hoping that he had kept the nectar that he had found. He did.

"Thalia, the bleeding won't stop!" Annabeth said shakily, still pressing the shirt to Luke's wound. The blood had completely soaked through the shirt and into her hands, and it wasn't slowing down either.

I unscrewed the thermos and set it down next to Luke.

"Try not to move," I told Luke.

I quickly trickled nectar onto the cut. Luke flinched and grabbed my hand. I felt my face heat up.

The bleeding stopped, the blood started to disappear, and the cut started to close up.

Luke's grip on my hand loosened, but he still hadn't let go of my hand. By then, Luke's face was as red as mine felt. He let go of my hand quickly. I glanced over at Annabeth. She was looking between us with a confused expression. We stared at each other in silence.

Luke coughed, breaking the silence. "Well, should we get out of here?" He asked.

I snorted. "You're kidding, right? You still have an open hole in your side, so we need to bandage you first, and _then_ we can go," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, ok it was just a suggestion!" Luke defended himself.

"I know, but if you think that you're going anywhere with that," I pointed at his side, "think again," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't say anything though!" Luke weakly defended himself.

"It was _just a suggestion_," I mocked.

Luke's mouth dropped opened. When it looked like he was going to defend himself, his mouth closed, and then opened again. Annabeth erupted into a fit of giggles. Luke and I turned to look at her.

"Sorry," she said in between giggles, "it's just- you look- like- a fish."

I snorted, and Luke huffed, "Not you too!"

"Come on; let me wrap your side now so more monsters don't find us," I told Luke impatiently.

"Ok, but what are you going to use?" Luke asked as he laid down so I could easily wrap his side wound.

"I… don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I hadn't thought of that.

"Use one of my extra shirts," Luke said, "I got it in the warehouse."

I opened up his backpack and brought out two shirts. I wrapped one around his middle tightly and knotted it. I stood up and tossed the other shirt to him.

"Here, put this on," I told him. He looked at me, and then at the shirt around his waist. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said as he made his way back in the warehouse to change.

Once he was gone, I looked over at Annabeth. Her hands were still covered in blood.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I told her, pulling my water out of my backpack. I poured it on her hands. I noticed that she had a cut on her right arm. I poured some nectar on it and it closed up. "There. Are you ok now?" I asked.

"Uh, huh," She said.

From behind me, Luke asked, "What's the point of this being this loose?" He was pointing at his shirt around his waist.

I turned around to face him. "So we can find a safer place to stay and then I can wrap it right," I told, an annoyed tone leaking into my voice.

"Ok, where are going to go next?" Luke questioned.

"Somewhere not close to here; the monsters may come back to here," I told Luke and Annabeth. They nodded their heads, agreeing with me.

"Well, let's go then," Luke said, picking up his backpack.

He stumbled and I put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Whoa, we can wait a while before we go if you're still not feeling-" I started warily.

"I'm fine." He told me before stumbling again.

"No you're not, Luke. We need to wait," I told him firmly. He looked like he would pass out any second now, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Thalia's right, you need to rest, or you're going to fall down," Annabeth agreed.

"We can't wait! We have to get to a safer place!" He argued.

I thought about it. Luke was just as stubborn as me, so it would probably take all night to agree on something. Also, he had a point. We couldn't stay here, we had to keep moving. I sucked in a breath. I couldn't believe I was going to agree to this.

"Fine, but lean on my shoulder so I can support you," I muttered reluctantly. I couldn't believe I was saying this.

"Wow, you didn't argue," Luke smirked, impressed.

"Shut up or I'll change my mind," I growled.

Luke didn't say anything and leaned against me. I shifted my weight so I could support him better. I picked up the tent and my backpack.

"I can carry your backpack if you want me to," Annabeth offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Annabeth nodded her head. "Thank you," I said as I handed her my backpack.

She smiled at me. "No problem," She told me.

"Come on let's go," Luke said impatiently.

We all walked awkwardly into the forest. After what seemed like a whole hour, we finally reached a clearing.

"Well, this seems good." I said aloud. "Maybe later I'll look around, see how far we are away from the city."

"Yeah," Luke agreed as he sat on the ground.

"I'll have to set up the tent first," I said to both of them.

"I'll help," Luke offered.

"No, you won't," I growled. I crossed my arms over my chest again. "You need to stay sitting down."

"But I-" Luke protested.

"No," I said firmly.

"I don't need to-" Luke protested, louder this time.

"_Luke_" I said, annoyed, "You need to rest. You have a cut on your side, and you act like it's nothing. You almost passed out, Luke! Just stay where you are, please!" My voice rose to a shout.

"Fine! I'll stay here!" Luke growled angrily.

I turned away. He didn't know how worried I was when he was attacked.

I picked the tent up and Annabeth and I started to put it together. Once it was together, I put our backpacks into the tent and rolled out our sleeping bags.

"You can come in now," I said to Luke's back.

He didn't say anything as he came in the tent. He didn't even look at me as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

I crawled into my sleeping with Annabeth. She fell asleep quickly, but I was wide awake.

Luke was mad at me. He wasn't even talking to me anymore. I didn't even want to think about all the times today that I had yelled at him or argued with him. I didn't want us to be this distant, and if we were, it was all my fault.

* * *

This is kind of a boring chapter, hopefully not too boring. Anyway, state testing Monday! Woo hoo! (Note the sarcasm?) Ok, off topic. I'm working on the next chapter, so I will try to update sooner, but I'm not promising anything!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey… I'm back! What a surprise, right? Anyway, updates will be more frequent during the summer break, just to let you know.

Thanks to my reviewers:

ILoveWillRiker: Aww, thanks! Yeah, Thalia shocks Percy in The Titan's Curse, and I remembered that randomly, so I put it in the story.

Seriya Silvermist: Sorry, I'll try to update sooner.

to (i can't put your name on this, it won't let me)- Thank you! :) Yes, but it'll be in the next chapter. This chapter would have been too long to include it.

Stellee123: Yeah, I agree, but these chapters are like in-between chapters. It will get faster, I think.

* * *

Thalia's POV

When I woke up, the sun was just coming up. I slowly sat up and stretched. Annabeth was still asleep next to me, snoring lightly.

I looked over at Luke's sleeping bag. He wasn't in it. I looked around, and I saw that the tent flap was open. I crawled out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake Annabeth up.

I stepped outside, and saw Luke sitting cross-legged near a fire that he had built.

"Luke?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't still mad at me.

He looked up and when he saw it was me, he quickly looked back down.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but thought better of it. Why say something when he was going to ignore me anyway? I huffed and went back into the tent, feeling worse than before.

Annabeth was sitting cross-legged on our sleeping bag. When I walked in, she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth questioned when she saw my expression. "Luke?"

II looked at her in surprise. Could she really read me that well? I want to tell her that it had nothing to do with Luke, but I didn't want to lie.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I sat down beside her. "He's mad because I yelled at him yesterday… I think?" It came out like a question.

_Was _he angry because we had argued yesterday? Or was it something else that he was mad about? I couldn't ask him, he wouldn't even talk to me.

"Maybe that's not the reason he's mad at you," Annabeth told me, voicing my thoughts.

I didn't know what to think. I looked at Annabeth, who was looking at me quizzically. I looked down.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked after I was silent for a minute.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I muttered, still not looking up. "Right before you woke up, that's why I came in the tent."

I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me, but I kept my head down.

After a long pause, she sighed. "What if I talked to him?" she offered.

"No, it's ok," I said quickly. Even though it seemed rude that I wasn't taking the offer, I didn't want Annabeth solving my problems. I had made Luke mad at me, not Annabeth; it was my fault that Luke was mad at me, not hers.

"No, no! It's a good idea; I just want to talk to him myself," I reassured Annabeth when I saw her shoulders sag.

"Oh, I understand," She smiled, looking at me.

"I'm going to wait until later though," I added.

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, when I tried to approach Luke, he would do anything to get away from me. He avoided me; he wouldn't even look at me. I tried to talk to him again, but he would just turn away like he couldn't hear me.

When the sun started to set, I decided he wasn't going to avoid me any longer. Without speaking, I sat beside him by the campfire. When he started to get up, I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Luke, wait-" I started, but he broke in.

"What do you want?" He hissed, shaking off my hand.

I was shocked by the tone of his voice. I had never seen him this angry before, and it frightened me.

"I-I just want to know why your angry, Luke," I stuttered, mentally kicking myself.

"_Oh_, you don't know, _do_ you?" Luke sneered sarcastically.

His voice really got to me. What had I done to make him so mad? Could me yelling at him make him this angry, or was I right and it was something else?

"No, I don't, if you would just tell-" I was cut off by Luke again.

"Oh I'll tell you, alright," Luke snorted.

His sarcasm made me grit my teeth. "Just tell me already! I don't why you're this angry with me! I yelled at you! If that's why you're mad at me, I'm sorry!" I shouted, my voice rising with every word.

"Yeah, I'm mad at you because of that! But you always tell me what to do, so why should it bother me? I'm sick of it! You yelled at me for no reason at all and I don't what I did to make you mad!" Luke's voice rose to match mine. "I'm sick of you always telling me what to do! I don't have to listen to you!"

His answer took me by surprise.

"You didn't make me-" I started but Luke went on.

"I just wanted to get you guys to a safer spot and when I suggested that, you mocked me!" Luke's voice rose to a shout.

I looked around. If there were any people nearby, they had already heard us.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself!" I shouted. "If you would've moved, you would've got worse, Luke!"

"What about you two! Was I supposed to just let you stand there when the monsters were all around us!?" Luke yelled.

"There were no monsters around us, I electrocuted them!" I yelled. I was starting to become annoyed with Luke quickly.

"Wait, what?" Luke was startled into a normal voice.

"I electrocuted them, but that doesn't matter right now! I wasn't mad at you, I was worried about you!" I shouted. "I-I thought that you were going to…" I whispered. I wasn't even sure he had heard me.

"Oh…I thought you were yelling at me. I didn't know-" He said quietly, putting his hand on my arm.

I shook it off. "Oh, save it!" I interrupted. "That's how you feel, right?" I screamed, feeling angry.

"No, I-" Luke started, but I cut him off again.

"I don't care!" I screamed behind me as I ran towards the tent, leaving Luke out there alone.

I threw myself on the sleeping bag and started punching it. It was the only thing that kept me from screaming. I kept punching it until I heard a small cough. I stopped punching the sleeping bag and turned around. Annabeth was watching me from a few feet away, her gray eyes wide.

"He wouldn't listen?" Annabeth asked.

"No, he listened. After he yelled at me," I muttered.

"What did he say?" She asked me timidly.

"He said that he's sick of me yelling at him, and how I always tell him what to do." I told her glumly. Then I realized something. "It's all my fault!" I yelled, dropping my head back into the sleeping bag.

After a pause, I felt Annabeth sit on the side of the sleeping bag.

"How is it your fault?" She asked.

"I yell at him too much, I guess," I mumbled, my voice muffled by the sleeping bag. "And now he's mad at me. I can't lose him, he's my best friend."

What if Luke never talks to me ever again? That would be some friendship. I thought to myself.

"Didn't you say that he listened to you though?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah, but he told me that he doesn't have to listen to me, so he won't," I sighed.

"Oh, so what are you going to do?" She asked again.

I shrugged in response.

I turned away and laid down hard on the sleeping bag. I would worry about it another day.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, a ray of sunlight hit my face. Annabeth was still asleep next to me. I saw Luke outside the tent. Maybe I could talk to him.

I needed to talk to him. _Now._

I crawled out of the tent and pulled myself up next to him.

"Hey," I whispered.

He looked up. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry? It my fault," I told him. "You have a right to be mad at me."

"No I don't, you were just worried about me, and I didn't even ask you why you acted that way in the first place. I just assumed that you were mad at me." He argued.

"But I still had no right to yell at you like that." I told him stubbornly.

"Yes, you did. You were worried about me. I'm sorry." he whispered. He gave me a one -armed hug and smiled. But I still had one question.

"Is what you said about me telling you what to do all the time true?" I asked.

"No," Luke said, shaking my head. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't boss me around," Luke told me.

"But do you really feel that way?" I asked.

"No, I understand now," He reassured me. "I just said that because I thought that you were mad at me. I really didn't mean it."

I didn't quite believe him. What if all the things he said were actually true; what if he actually felt that way? What if I did yell at him too much? I thought.

"Thalia, I'm not mad at you, and no, you don't yell at me too much," Luke reassured me.

"Wait, was I thinking that aloud, or can you read minds or something?" I joked.

Luke laughed. "Nah, I know you can't let things go sometimes."

"You know me too well," I laughed.

Luke laughed. "Yes I do." He agreed.

"I-" I started, but broke off when I heard Annabeth's scream cut through the air.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

My spear and Aegis was already on my arm when I crashed through the tent. Luke was right behind me.

Annabeth was against the tent, her dagger a few feet away from her. I looked like she had thrown it at the monster- an old shriveled humanoid lady with bat wings and a shriveled face. I recognized her, too, because I had run into her a few times before. It was one of three Furies- Hades' torturers.

_Great, just great_. I thought bitterly as I charged the Fury.

"Daughter of Zeus!" The fury cackled. "Prepare to-" Then she saw my shield, screamed, and ran through the opposite side of the tent.

"Are you ok, Annabeth?" Luke asked as he ran to Annabeth's side.

Annabeth's eyes were as big as saucers, and she was shaking badly. She gulped and nodded.

"Let's go! There are probably more monsters coming, come on!" I yelled as I picked up our backpacks.

Luke nodded in agreement. I threw his backpack to him and he caught it. He slung in onto his shoulder and grabbed Annabeth's hand. We ran out together.

Behind us, our tent burst into flames. I heard the shrieks of monsters that thought that we were in the tent. I hoped they never found out we weren't.

* * *

Please review. I would like to hear what you think of my story.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
